Killer Queen
by RaineMuhammad
Summary: She was on the next plane to new York where she resided never to be heard from, from anyone in the wwe for seven years. Donna McMahon was heartbroken when she left the wwe, But she's back seven years later with a vengeance. this is her story
1. She's a killa queen

**She's a killa queen**

July 20, 2007

Eighteen year old Donna McMahon skips happily through the Canton Civic Center in Ohio on her nineteenth birthday. The people who she passes give her odd looks. No one expected her to show up to the show tonight. Everyone thought that she would be hiding out at the McMahon people would definitely not be brave enough to come to the show tonight after what happened last week.

_Flashback_

_Rock music blares through the arena. 'Cody Rhodes appears in gold letters on the titron. The twenty one year old comes through the curtain followed closely by his father Dusty Rhodes and his girlfriend, Donna McMahon. Donna's fingers are intertwined with his and his father follows quickly._

_Cody shakes himself off and they walk down the ramp together. He doesn't look nearly as terrified as Donna does. Donna looks like she's about to cry whereas Cody has confidence radiating off of him in waves. Cody gives his father a hug and his girlfriend a kiss before entering the ring with the self proclaimed 'legend killer.'_

_Donna joins the Jerry 'the king' Lawler and Jim 'JR' Ross at the announce table, not being able to bear being ringside to what could be the dismantling of her boyfriend. She ignores the questions Jerry is throwing at her and focuses on the match, biting her lip nervously. She distantly hears the bell ringing. The two circle each other, and the older and more experienced Randy Orton looks at Cody like hes a meal. _

_The two men lock up in the center of the ring. Donna winces as Randy elbows Cody in the face. She close her eye, even watching the simple blow scared her. "What a clothesline from Randy!" Jr opens her eyes to see her boyfriend being punished. Her heart is like a jackhammer in her chest. Randy held Cody against the ropes parallel and beat relentlessly on Cody's chest._

"_God damn it ref! Get him off of him! Do what my father pays you for DAMN IT!"The ref finally pulls Randy off of him. _

"_YOU LIKE THAT?" Randy yells over to me. Donna reaches to take her microphone off but the ref points to her,warning her to stay where she is. Randy throws Cody out of the ring onto the arena floor in front of the broadcast table. Donna and Dusty rush to him. _

"_You have to do this Cody." Randy climbs out of the ring just as Cody raises himself to his knees. He smirks at Donna. _

"_Aww. The little McMahon looks scared." As he's talking Cody is on his feet now, leaning against the ring for support. randy isn't paying any attention to Cody. _

"_I'm not afraid of you." Donna says strongly._

"_Well you sho-" Cody's first connects with the back of Randy's head. Donna rolls out of the way as the large man comes flying towards her._

_The momentum is in Cody's favor until Cody makes a wrong turn and twists his body into the wrong position. Randy takes advantage and delivers a quick RKO. 1...2...3… "DAMN IT!" Donna screams. The bell is rung. Randy is the winner._

_Donna and dusty get into the ring to check on Cody. Randy turns toward them with a smile."He's nothing." He looks straight into Donna's eyes. "Just like you."_

_Donna's anger gets the better of her as she rises to her feet. "Don't do it Donna." Dusty says, he could tell from the look in her eyes she was about to do something stupid._

_Randy steps close to her. Chest to chest with the eighteen year old. "What are you going to do princess? What are you gonna do?" He spits out. "Face it, You're nothing, Just like your little boy-" Thats all he can say before the bottoms of her ballet flats connects with his face and he goes over the ropes._

"_Wow!" JR exclaims. "She just delivered a drop kick to Randy Orton!""_

"_I'll tell you what," Jerry says. " She is probably going to regret this. And from the look in randy's eye, she's going to regret it soon."_

_End flashback_

Donna isn't worried about Randy in the least. It's her nineteenth birthday and she'll be damned if Randy is going to ruin this day.

But it's not Randy that ruins her birthday.

Later that day she's walking through the halls in her usual jolly way when she see's something that damn near stops her heart. It's Cody. But he's not alone, He's kissing Mickie James.

she runs as fast as she can as far away as she could possibly had to get out of there. Literally.

She'd loved Cody with all of her heart. She loved him more than anyone else and he betrayed second he got two minutes of fame in the wwe, he dropped her like she was went home and packed her bags despite her fathers begging. She was on the next plane to new York where she resided never to be heard from, from anyone in the wwe for seven years.


	2. She'll break your heart

**She'll break your heart**

"You sure about this Dee?" My best friend Chanelle asks as we're packing our stuff. I've decided to stop hiding. I'm going back to the WWE, and my best friend forever is coming with me. The WWE is my home. It's time for me to go back home.

"Yeah. It's been seven years. I'm over it." It was a slow healing process to get over Cody. He was my first real love. When I moved to Brooklyn, I was miserable. But I got over it. I got a job, which is where I met Chanelle. We moved in together two years later my twenty-first birthday. She really helped me close the coffin on me and Cody's relationship.

"Besides, I don't have time for tears. I'm too busy to worry." My sister called me a few days ago with a proposition.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_My sister... My sister... My sister._

_I hate my sister, she's such a bitch._

_She acts as if she doesn't even know that I exist._

_But I would do anything to let her know I care._

_But I am only talking to myself 'cos she isn't there._

_My sister Stephanie's ringtone, My sister by Juliana Hatfield, blares through my phone. I press answer almost instantly. Stephanie doesn't call me all that awful "Hey big sis. Whats up." I ask flopping down on my couch._

_"Hello Donna." I roll my eyes at my first name. Stephanie and my Daddy are the only two people who still call me Donna. I started going by Dawn a long time ago but they refuse to use it._

_"I'm really busy now so I'll get to the point. In trying to do what is best for business, It seems I've neglected the divas division." I roll my eyes at my sisters formal tone._

_"What the hell are you talking about Steph?" I have to go to work in twenty minutes and have a bus to catch in ten. I don't have time to dance around the subject now._

_"I want you to come back to the wwe and be the CEO of the divas division." I bite my lip. I'm not to sure about this. I don't know how it'll feel to be back in that environment. but then an idea hits me._

_"I'll come back to the wwe if… I can bring my best friend Chanelle with me." Chanelle wont mind. She's been trying to get me to get her free tickets for years, this is even better than that._

_"Deal." She says quickly. "We'll be in Buffalo, New York in two weeks. Come by the Marine Midland Arena Monday at ten am for contract negotiations. It's good to have you back little sister."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Well if you're sure."Chanelle says not sounding too sure. I yawn into my hands and she shakes her head. "Go get your ass in bed. I'll finish packing up all of your crap." I flip her off but gratefully go get in bed.

* * *

The next morning me and Chanelle load up our shared 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe and begin our drive to Buffalo. It's a six-hour drive and we want there early so we leave at three am." I sip a red bull in the passenger's seat as Chanelle drives.

"I'm driving until we get to Crepe Heaven in Binghamton right?" Chanelle asks with a yawn. I nod to tired to respond. I put in my headphones and start my ride in silence for a while, Neither of us are morning people in the least.

I'm dancing silently in the passenger's seat to 'You're My Only Shorty' by Demi Lovato when we get to *Crepe heaven at six am. *

I check my appearance in the rear view mirror and shrug, I look alright. I didn't feel like changing this morning, so I just stayed in my grey yoga pants and Black peace sign shirt. My overly curly chestnut-brown hair is as good as its going to get pulled into a side ponytail.

Once seated our waiter comes asking for our drink selection immediately. I roll my eyes with a smirk as Chanelle just shrugs. I've gotten used to the instant service over the years. When you hang out with Chanelle there's going to be guys flocking around.

We both order hot chocolate and he rushes to go get it. The second he's out of earshot we burst out laughing. " Damn Chanelle, I knew you had the magic look but I didn't know you had it like that."

She scoffs. "Oh please. He was totally looking at you." i roll my eyes again.

"Yeah right. He was ignoring the Latina with silky black hair and bright green eyes for the brown-eyed brunette girl who looks a hot mess."

"bull crap. He is probably going to ask for your number before we leave. Sólo ver la miel."

"Yeah whatever."

"No, no lo. He will, I know it. You need to get over these insecurity's muñeca." I sigh. She's right I guess. I am a little insecure around guys. i haven't even had a date in seven years.

"Yeah sure whatever." I groan.

Her eyes light up the way they always do when she has an idea. "You should date a superstar."

"Been there done that."

"Shut up and listen. Some of those superstars are pretty hot. What about randy Orton?"

"Not only did he just get divorced, but he's also insane. Plus the last time I saw him, I kicked him in the face."

"Well that's a great way to break the ice. you can just be like, 'Hey Randy, Remember when I kicked you in the face that one time? Oops, My bad.'" I laugh.

"You're such an idiot."

* * *

**** Crepe Heaven doesn't open until nine.**

**This chapter is really boring, Or at least I feel so. It's basically leading up to the next the plus side I got two reviews. you guys are the best!**


	3. tear it apart

**Tear it apart**

* * *

At eight thirty I pull into "The Mansion" hotel on Delaware Avenue. "Holey f'ing crap!" Chanelle says from the passengers seat when the hotel comes into view. "Your family don't do things halfway do they?" She asks with wide eyes.

I roll my eyes. Leave it to my sister to pick some place ridiculous extravagant. "Welcome to the life of the rich and famous." I mutter.

"Why did you leave all this behind again?" Chanelle asks. I ignore the question and climb out of the car. I grab my pink suitcase and matching duffle and walk towards the entrance followed by my excited bestie.

I walk to the front desk where a snooty man in a suit is sitting. "Reservation for Donna McMahon." I say in a chipper voice. The second I say my last name his face completely changes.

"Ah, Mrs. McMahon. It seems you rented the Fireplace premium grand suit and you paid in full last week. " Damn Stephanie sure went all out. He hands me a key. "Room 303."

"Thanks." I say with a plastic smile.

Me and Chanelle get into the elevator and press the number four. "oh querido señor hace las alturas detienen." Chanelle groans something in spanish as the elevator starts moving.

"Are you still afraid of elevators?"

"No, tonto el culo." She says sarcastically calling me a dumb ass.

i laugh. "Wouldn't it be awful if this thing just dropped out of the air right now?" I tease her causing her to groan again and my laugh again.

After two minutes of me laughing at Chanelles anxiety, the elevator opens on our floor. "oh gracias a Dios." Chanelle whispers grateful to be back on non moving ground. We make our way to our room and open it to see the most extravagant thing I've seen in around eight years.

"Eep!" Chanelle squeaks and jumps on the bed beside the window. "This place is awesome!" She sing songs.

I shake my head and put my stuff down on the bed opposite of hers. "I'm going to go shower."

"Have fun." She says not even listening.

* * *

"Ugh!" I groan trying to tame the big brown monster better known as my hair. "Nelly help!" I complain. It's nine fifteen and my hair is still a tangled wavey mess. Like seriously the combing is only making it bigger and angrier and the fact that it got wet in the shower isn't making it better.

"Aww, Dee." She says coming to my rescue. She takes the comb out of my hands and trades it out for a brush and some gel. "Why do you insist on playing in it, you know it doesn't like you!" She jokes.

"I've had it on my head for twenty five years, You would think I would know how to do something with it right?" I absolutely can not do my own hair but Chanelle can do it like it's nothing.

"And done." I roll my eyes at how quickly she can get it to cooperate. I look in the mirror. SHe had parted it down the middle, gelled it down, and put it into a ponytail. Something that would have taken me an hour and a half took her less than five minute. This is why she's my best friend.

* * *

So since we left the house early as fuck, and got ready two hours early added to the fact that we're girls, we ended up getting there an hour and a half behind schedule. "Stephanie is going to lecture the fuck out of me!" I sing climbing out of the car and adjusting my clothes.

I'd managed to find a somewhat professional outfit to wear today. A dress with a white ruffled top and a white lace skirt, a peach blazer, white wedge heels, and a white handbag.

"Remember," I begin teasing Chanelle as we walk down the hallway. "Don't look Stephanie in her eyes. She can smell fear." She laughs along with laughter is just dying down when we reach Stephanie's portable office.

My fist has barely touched the door when it is thrown open. "Donna Alexandria Rose McMahon where have you been? You where supposed to be here an hour and forty seven minutes ago!"

"Their was traffic." I whine and lie at the same time. "You haven't seen me in seven years and you nag me as soon nag I walk through the door, Sheesh."She shakes her head and hugs me.

"It's good to have you back."

She looks behind me. "And you must be Chanelle."

"Thats me." She puts her hand out for a hand shake but Steph goes in for a hug instead.

"Thatnks for taking care of her." She mutters before pulling away and clearing her throat. "Now down to business."

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Stephanie McMahon stands in the ring flanked by her husband on one side and Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero on the other side The superstars and divas stand at the top of the ramp confused. They close to never _all _have to be out at the same time. Not even on the holiday shows do they all come out in front of the WWE universe at the same time.

Stephanie raises the microphone to her lips ignoring the boos off the WWE universe. She'd really gotten on the fans bad side as of late, but this announcement might change things a little.

"Now I know you are all wondering, Why I've called you out here." Stephanie says addressing the apprehensive looking wrestlers. "It seems that some of you don't believe that me and my husband know what is best for business." The croud cheers in agreement.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Tonight I'm going to prove that I know whats best for these wrestlers, Whats best for the WWE universe, and whats BEST for business!"

"So with out further adieu, Allow me to introduce the NEW COO of the Divas Division." The divas look around at each other confused, No one nhad talked to them about this.

The arena goes dark. The only light is on the titron. A neon green line that looks like the line on an EKG machine appears. It beeps for times each time the pulse gets weaker then it flat lines.

Neon Pink letters replace the green line, song lyrics appear on the screen. "Didn't think that I'd come back? That i'd come back swinging. You tried to break me but you see, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'

Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Natalya, and several of the other long term superstars look a little confused. They all have the same idea. They're all thinking of the person who was famous for spouting lyrics.

_But It cant be her. _Cody thinks with a furrowed brow. _No one has seen her in years!_

He immediately knows he's right when the arena fills with hot pink and black lights. One of three days grace's old songs blasts through the speakers filling the arena. The crowds cheers almost completely drown out the music.

** If you feel so empty**

** So used up, so let down **

**If you feel so angry **

**So ripped off so stepped on **

**You're not the only one**

** Refusing to back down **

**Your not the only one **

**So get up! **

Just before the chorus drops two girls walk through the curtain. The Latina on the left wears a floral blouse, beige skinny jeans and a matching scarf around her neck, and a brown leather jacket with matching brown leather boots. But despite her radiant beauty no one is paying attention to her.

**LETS START A RIOT! A RIOT! LETS START A RIOT!**

All eyes are on the equally beautiful girl beside her. She's not overly dressed up but she still looks amazing in dark faded skinny jeans, a sky blue tank top,a grey blazer, and matching sky blue heels. Her hair is put in gently curls that cascade down her back. A tear almost comes to her eyes as she hears the WWE universe chant. After all of these years they haven't forgotten her. "DONNA!DONNA!DONNA!"

**Dawn**

As I walk down the ramp i'm glad to see some familiar faces, there's a lot of new people, and a lot of my old friends are missing, but seeing the familiar faces is nice. John Cena, The guy who helped me learn the basics in the wrestling ring, Claps along with the stands beside him, in between John and his Orton sits in isolation a few feet away from them. These three men had a major influence on my life.

I push away the feeling and climb the steel steps. I stop as I'm about to duck through the ropes, Holding a hand to my ear. Chanelle laughs as the audience gets impossibly louder. I duck through the ropes followed by Chanelle.

I quickly climb the nearest turn buckle. "I'm back baby!" I say with a giggle before jumping down. Stephanie hands me a microphone and her and Hunter climb out of the ring.

"Wow, Is Stephanie McMahon- Helmsley actually going to let me speak?" I say in mock shock into the microphone. "Things really have changed after all of these years."

The WWE universe cheers. "And speaking of change, We're PG now?" The crowd boos. "Well it looks like not only can I not say half the stuff I wanted to, But we also can't play any of my old clips."

"So anyway, Down to business." I clear my throat. "I honestly have no idea why Stephanie made you all come out here, I only need the divas." The male population of the locker room start through the curtain.

Once they're gone I continue. "Oh and by the way encase anyone was wondering, This is not a random Mexican that I hire to follow me around." I say gesturing to Chanelle. "This is Chanelle Gomez, My best friend and assistant." She waves to everyone.

"Now. Everyone who knows me knows that I am way over dramatic." Chanelle nods in agreement and I give her a look. "So I of course had to figure out a way to make a dramatic return into the WWE."

The universe begins cheering. "And I think I've come up with a does a Diva's latter match for the Women s title sound?" AJ's eyes shoot around o look at all of the other divas she clutches her divas title tighter.

"Hold on, Hold on. Theirs more. that was not dramatic enough. As you know there has been a poll on the WWE app for a week on what diva's you want to see back in the WWE. Now what you didn't know was that the top five divas on that list go resigned to the WWE. Chanelle if you'll do the honors." I say passing her the mike. Everyone seems antsy to see which five out of the fifteen diva alumni wold be returning.

"The poll on the WWE app had fifteen divas which where, Beth Phoenix , Eve , Jillian, Kelly Kelly," With each name the crowd gets louder and louder. "Kharma, Lita, Maria, Maryse, Maxine, Melina, Mickie James, Stacey Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, and Victoria."She pauses. "And the number five most voted for diva is..."

**There is a poll on my page with these divas on it,It'll be up for a few days The five most voted for divas will be 'returning'. If you dont have an account or just dont feel like going to my page, you can leave your choice in the reviews. I don't care how many people you vote for but you can only vote once for each diva.**

**3 ya**


	4. Just to watch you scream

**Just to watch you scream**

* * *

"...EVE!" The crowd has a mixed reaction to Eve's return. There are boos and there are cheers as her music hits.

**She looks good to me**  
**Shes got everything I want**  
**She's got everything I need**  
**_(She looks good!)_**  
**She looks good to me**  
**Shes got everything I want**  
**_(Oh Yeah)_**  
**She's got everything I need**

Eve comes through the ropes and poses with a smirk. She struts down the ramp like it's a cat walk and ducks under the ropes into the ring. She climbs a turnbuckle and poses again.

The music dies down and Chanelle continues. "And the number four most voted for Diva... Victoria!" The crowd is almost completely drowning out her voice as Victoria's theme blares through the speakers.

**I ain't the lady to mess with. **  
**Woo! **  
**Go, go, go, go, go, go**  
**Go ahead with your bad self. **  
**With your bad self. **  
**With your bad self. **  
**Yo! **

Everyone is on their feet as he raven hared wrestler strut to the ring like the bad bitch she's always been. "Okay, Okay settle down!" Chanelle says even though I can tell she's holding back her excitement for one of her favorite Divas return.

"The number three most voted for diva, who is one of my personal favorites... Mickie James!" I have to cover my ears as the crowd show all of their support for the country diva. Instead of her old pop entrance, 'Hardcore country' one of the songs on her new album plays as she skips to the ring.

"The second most voted for diva, who I am surprised wasn't number one, The extreme Diva, LITA!"

**She's like a lost flower, **  
**Growing out through a crack. **  
**In the bustling sidewalk, **  
**Moving like a river so sad. **

**So hey, where we going? **  
**Tell me where we've gone. **

**Was there love and fury, **  
**Energy and passion. **

**So fuck your rules man, **  
**You step up, you'll go down fast. **  
**I've got to release all the, **  
**Shit that has made up my past.**

The crowd erupts with cheers as one would expect, as the North Carolina native burst through the ropes. I've always looked up to Lita for how different she is then the other divas. She's loved by the audience with out showing way to much skin.

"And the number one, Most voted for diva is..." there's a drum roll which molds into the theme song of Beth Phoenix. "The Glamazon, BETH PHOENIX!" The divas dont seem to happy about the return of the most powerful force in the divas division. Aj clutches her title even tighter as the glamazon passes by her. Beth's eyes are glued to the title.

The divas might not be happy about the Glamazon's return, But Beth's home town of Buffalo sure is. There is not one person sitting down a Beth climbs the turnbuckle and does her pose for the first time in years.

I clap along with the universe and take the mike back from Chanelle. "Welcome back ladies. Now I've got a question, am I the best Diva leader yet?" I laugh at the cheering. "Well that was fast." I see one of the camera men telling me to wrap it up. "Well my time is just about up, But before I head backstage, there is one last stipulation for this match. Its starts in ten minutes. Any diva who is not ready by the time their music plays, will be disqualified from the match." I smirk as the divas immediately begin rushing backstage.

* * *

I sit at the announce table ten minutes later with Michael Cole and JBL. I adjust my headset as we go back on the air. "Welcome back from the commercial brake, we are joined her at the announce table by Donna McMahon and Chanelle, The new leaders of the divas locker room who have been here only for a little while and have already made some hug changes. Welcome back Donna."

"Thanks Michael, I wanted to make an impact on my first night back and I think I've succeeded. By the way I dont go by donna anymore, Call me Dawn or I wont talk to you."

_LETS LIGHT IT UP! _

The divas champion skips through the curtain and down the ramp. She looks more than a little upset about this match as she looks up at her title hung high above the arena.

"The divas champion is making her way to the ring first and AJ seems a little worried about this match."

"Of course shes worried!" JBL exclaims. "She's going up against the likes of Beth Phoenix and Lita. If you where going up against the glamazon, wouldn't you be worried."

"Thats a good point." Michael agrees and I roll my eyes. Who the hell gave that guy a microphone and permission to talk.

The music morphs into Aksana's ring music. The Lithuanian walks slowly down the ramp in what I guess is supposed to be a seductive manner. "Is it just me or is Aksana kind of manly?" Chanelle asks into my headset.

"Oh it's definatley not just you. Not only does she have an Adams apple but the chick looks like she's wearin' a cup!" I eye the Raven haired girl as she does her show of flexibility in the ring.

Michael scoffs. "Aksana is gorgeous, and I think it's sad that you're already poking fun of people."

"I think its sad that she looks like Santino Marella and she's still out of your league." JBL chuckles at that.

Alicia Fox is the next one to strut to the ring in her usual bubbly fashion. "Alicia Fox, Foxy as usual." IO roll my eyes again.

"Micheal, Do you think about how corny things sound or do you just let them fly out of your mouth un filtered?"

"Why are you being so mean to-"

"Shut up Micheal, Here comes Beth." I shush him as she comes to the ring.

The divas in the ring all back away as the Glamazon enters the ring. Her eyes only leave the Diva title long enough for her to climb the turnbuckle. " Mine!" She shouts pointing to the vacated title.

_YOU CAN LOOK BUT YOU CANT TOUCH_

_YOU KEEP DREAMING ON THE STARS ABOVE!_

"The Bella's are two of the E! networks 'total divas' who have been having problems with the divas champion as off late. They said in an interview that they dislike AJ because she has something that they want." The Bella's seem to be a fan favorite with the audience.

_SHE LOOKS GOOD TO ME_

_SHES GOT EVERYTHING I WANT!_

_EVERYTHING I NEED!_

"It's good to have Eve back." JBL says basically drooling as Michael Cole nods like an idiot. Men. The women in the ring are starting to get a little antsy. 'I'm taking my title home." AJ says to Beth, the only thing separating them is the referee. "Wishful thinking." Beth snarls back.

After a few more minutes all of the Divas who are participating are in the ring. The only one not able to make it out in time was Fandango's dancer summer rae.

_DING DING DING_


	5. She longs for the fight

**She longs for the fight**

* * *

The bell rings and the divas immediately begin going at it. Each of them wanting the same thing. The title held proudly over the ring."Well the fighting has commenced, But it seems the Divas Champ isn't going to be joining in." Michael notes as AJ rolls out of the ring.

I furrow my brow as she begins skipping in circles around the ring. "This chick is a special kind of crazy." Chanelle says eyeing the brunette diva warily. I shake my head.

"Nah. I think she knows exactly what she's has a look in her eye like she knows something that the rest of us don't. There is definitely a method to the champs madness."

"Well whether there's a method to her madness or not, It looks like returning diva Beth Phoenix isn't going to wait to find out." JBL says as the glamazon slides out of the ring and goes after AJ.

AJ makes the smart move and begins running away from Beth. "Well AJ is running away and I can't really say that I blame her." I say to everyone else at the announce table.

Beth catches a wide eyed AJ with a smile on her face. They are right in front of the announce table. Beth hooks both of AJ's arms in an elevated double chicken wing. "Is she gonna do it?" Michael Cole asks as Beth lifts AJ into the air from behind. His question is answered when Beth drops AJ face first onto the arena floor. "OH! GLAM SLAM!"

"Back inside of the ring Eva Marie and The Bella twins are tag teaming Eve in the corner. Looks like the Bella's still hold a little vendetta against Eve for he time they spent away from the WWE due to her.

"On a completely unrelated note, why has the title not changed since 2008? I mean the WWE and world heavyweight belts change like every other champion." I say this already making plans on the new design of the belt.

Rosa, Aksana, and Layla are trying to take down the power house that is Tamina Snuka as they back her up the ramp. Aksana is thrown into the barricade by the angry Samoan.

Layla leaves Rosa to fight Tamina by herself. Rosa manages to duck under a clothes line before she and Tamina are both hit both a bench press by Layla. Unfortunately for Layla she also ended up busting her face on the arena floor.

Victoria has brought in the first latter but before she can scale it to get the divas title, she's hit with a rear view by Naomi. Victoria obviously wasn't expecting for some ones ass to hit the side of her face as she stumbles and falls through the ropes.

Naomi begin climbing the latter only for it to be knocked over by the extreme diva Lita who is then taken down by Naomi's tag team partner Cameron who set the latter back up. She scales one side and Natalya begins scaling the other. "OH! Cameron and Natty are both reaching who's going to be the next diva's champ" And the answer to that is neither of them. Mickie sends them flying as she knocks over the Latter down.

'And Mickie is going up!" She's got perfect timing, everybody else is down. AJ scrambles to her feet and try's to rush into the ring to claim her championship. But she's not close enough. Mickie pulls the title down and holds it high above her head. "And she's got James is the new Divas champ on her first night back."

AJ drops to her knees just outside the ring and puts her face in her hands. Her hair falls out of the way and reveals her tattoo of the date she won the title. "Well it looks like AJ is going to have to get new tattoo." Chanelle says.

"NO!" AJ shrieks pounding her fist of the ground. "NO!" She turns to me with an insane look into her eyes. "This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault that you couldn't defend your title?"

"you'll pay for this." She says looking at me with crazy eyes.

"I'm so scared." I say with a sarcastic eye roll.

* * *

**So this chapter is shorter and it's probably going to be the last one for a while since I'm starting a new wrestling fic.**

**love ya**


End file.
